


Burn Me Up

by KeiraRizu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angry Sex, Domestic, Fight Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiraRizu/pseuds/KeiraRizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a one sexy glare. That's probably why their fights always end in sex. Tonight is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me Up

Cas had the sexiest glare.

Which is probably why every fight they had ended up in angry sex. The moment those beautiful blue eyes narrowed, Dean was slamming him up against a wall, pawing at him like a teenage boy.

Tonight was no different.

“Dean!” Castiel screeched from upstairs.

Dean groaned, already pushing away from his workbench. “What!?” Dean yelled back, standing up to brush his hands on his coveralls. 

“You left your tools on the dinner table _again_!” –was his partner’s response. You would think after being with the same man for 3 years these kinds of fights would end- but nope. “It’s gunna stain!” 

Dean growled, and stomped up the stairs, leaving his workshop behind him. “Goddamnit Cas!” he barked, opening the basement door. “I’m trying to get some work done!”

“And I’m trying to cook dinner! But your filthy tools are everywhere! How many times have I asked you to at least lay down newspaper when you bring your tools upstairs?” Castiel Novak’s face was slightly flushed, and that alone was distracting to Dean. It was the same shade his face got when Dean first grabs his dick and- “It’s like talking to a brick wall!”

“Sorry, I must have been busy making a living! But hey, if you want to get a job and help pitch in, that would be great!” Dean knew that was a low blow, but he was starting to get tired of Cas bitching about every little thing and forgetting how much Dean really does.

Castiel’s eyes widened, and his jaw hung open before he exploded. “How dare you, Dean Winchester! You were the one who told me to quit my job and move with you to Lawrence. You were the one who told me you would take care of me! _You_ were the one who wanted me to stay home to be your damn man servant!”

“Man servant? That’s what you think you are?” Dean growled, irritation replaced by fresh anger.

“Yeah. I cook and clean, and pick up after you with out so much as a thank you!” Castiel was shaking now, breath coming out in short puffs.

Dean let out a short, sarcastic laugh. “I thank you enough with my dick.”

That was the last straw. Castiel reached behind him and wrapped his hand around the first object he could and launched it at Dean.

Dean dogged the strainer, ducking low as another object came flying at him. “Fuck you!” Castiel shot, huffing as he caught his breath.

Dean launched at Castiel to pin him to the counter before the man could grab more ammunition. “That’s enough Cas.”

“I say when it’s enough,” he growled, voice lowering.

Then there it was. 

Castiel’s eyes lowered into his famous ‘fuck me’ glare- though Dean was really the only one who called it that. 

Before either of them could blink, Dean’s lips were on Castiel’s, moving against them feverishly. Castiel made a noise of protest- like he always does- and raised his hands to Dean’s shoulders to push him away.

Dean growled, grinding his hips against his lovers, and with a moan, Castiel was fisting his hands in Dean’s shirt to pull him closer. The two kissed like it was a battle, a war of lips and tongue, until they couldn’t breath and had to part. “God, I love fighting with you,” Dean panted, lifting Castiel’s shirt over his head.

Castiel rolled his eyes, tearing open the front of Dean’s coveralls. “Shut up an fuck me,” he growled quietly- and who was Dean to deny him? He made quick work of his work clothes, throwing them across the room along with his boxers, leaving him hard and ready.

Castiel’s hands down his body, fingers unhooking his pants, but his movements weren’t fast enough for Dean. He grabbed his lovers pants and yanked them down with a rough jerk, and then Castiel’s beautiful cock was bobbing in the air, just waiting to be swallowed up. 

Dean smirked, settling between Castiel’s legs. He breathed over the head and his smirk grew when his lover shivered. “Look at you,” he whispered, looking up through his eyelashes at the man breathing heavily above him. “All needy and-“ 

As Dean spoke, Castiel thrust forward, his dick slipping past Dean’s lips and hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag. “You talk too much,” Castiel growled, and before Dean could pull back, his hand fisted in his lovers hair, holding him still. “Now shut up and take it.” 

Dean would have smirked if his lips weren’t already stretched around his boyfriend’s sizable dick. This is exactly how they liked it- rough, violent and hot as hell.

It was then when Castiel began to move his hips, both his hands moving to the sides of Dean’s head, effectively holding him still. Dean slid his hands up the mans thighs, hands resting on his hips, gripping him roughly as Castiel’s pace increased until he was pounding his lovers throat raw.

Dean gagged and moaned as Castiel ha his way with him, pounding out all frustrations he had inside of him, while whispering the filthiest words that only made Dean harder. “God your throat is tight… that’s what you like, right? Have me fuck your face like the whore you are. That’s all you’re good for. 

When Castiel came, he shoved his dick as far as it could go down Dean’s throat with a grunt, spilling inside of him, and Dean swallowed every drop with ease. Castiel’s hands fell limply from Dean’s head, and the man stood, a filthy grin spreading across his face. Now that Cas was done- it was his turn.

He threw his boyfriend against their dining room table- the start of it all- and bent him over. His fingers moved to his mouth, and he sucked for a few seconds before he was ramming two fingers inside Castiel. The man’s back arched in pleasure, and Dean made quick work of scissoring him open. “Now who is the whore? I haven’t even got three fingers in yet and your panting like a bitch.”

Castiel swore at him from over his shoulder. “Fuck you, asshole.”

Dean just chuckled, slipping in a third finger. “Not today babe. Tonight it’s your ass I’m fucking.” Dean found Castiel’s spot in no time, and went to work teasing it; causing the man to whimper and moan and- god help him- beg. 

“Fuck Dean, I can’t… can you stop being a prick and put it in already?” Dean smirked, and shook his head. His bitch could do better then that. 

“I don’t think so. I want you to beg me for it.” He leaned forward, fingers still working Castiel’s prostate. “Tell me how bad you want my fuckin’ cock.”

Castiel moaned, hips moving against Dean’s fingers. “God Dean… I want it…” 

“Say it,” he ordered, voice stern. 

“Fuck, I want your dick!” Castiel all but screamed.

Dean smiled, satisfied. He leaned back, withdrawing his fingers from his writhing lover, and replaced them with his throbbing member. He rubbed it against the raw hole, and watched it twitch, and he felt a sort of twisted enjoyment that it was practically begging him to push in.

With one rough jerk of his hip, he was sheathed in Castiel’s warm, tight heat, and both men moaned in pleasure. “Jesus, Cas…” Dean ground out as Castiel flexed his muscles around him. “I’m going to fuck the shit out of you.”

Dean caught the look Castiel threw over his shoulder, a smug smile on his lips. “Then hurry up and do it.”

Dean didn’t need any more incentive. He pulled out briefly, before slamming back into Castiel with everything he had, causing him lover to gasp. Over and over he rammed into Castiel, angling each thrust to strike his abused sweet spot. Castiel moaned Dean’s name, his voice raw from loud moaning and shouts of pleasure, and Dean let loose a filthy smile. “Yeah that’s right, my name. Say it.”

“Christ, Dean! Right there! Dean!” Castiel begged, head falling forward and back arching as far as it could, trying to urge Dean closer.

Dean leaned forward, his hand fisting in Castiel’s short black mop of hair, forcing the man’s head back up. “Damn straight Cas. You’re mine. Mine to fight, mine to kiss, and mine to _fuck,”_ he growled, accentuating this with a particularly powerful roll of his hips. Castiel cried out again, tightening around Dean. “You like that, don’t you. I could hold you down at any time and you’d just spread your legs for me, wouldn’t you? Fucking whore,” he said as he released Castiel’s head from his grasp.

Castiel groaned. “Dean.. Dean please, I’m gunna-“ Dean snorted and reached in front of his boyfriend, hand rough around his member. In only a few pumps, the man was spurting all over the table, mixing in with the oil splattered across it. 

Dean continued, eying the mess of cum. “Better clean that up… It might stain,” he mocked.

Castiel glared back at him and squeezed. Dean froze, dick springing into action as spurt after spurt shot into Castiel. He let out a satisfied breath, and pulled out of his lover, completely spent. He leaned against the wall, watching as Castiel stood, looking at the mess around him. “I’m gunna take a shower,” he said finally, turning towards the stairs. 

Dean hummed, eyes half lidded. “You do that.”

“Oh, and Dean?” Castiel asked as he reached the stairs. “Clean up your fucking tools.”


End file.
